Choices
by Scorpina
Summary: Read this one after the tale of four babies! Order got thrown out of wack due to an update! It happened so suddenly for Alley and in public of all places. Yet ever since she changed even more into her monster form, strange things have been happening at home. For one, Max and Suiryu have been acting very oddly around her... and very aggressively towards each other...
1. Chapter 1

Choices

Chapter 1

She hasn't quite been the same.

Ever since Alley's new form burst its way forward, in public, stripping her naked before a crowd, no one could really blame her for not wanting to go out anywhere for a while. It took her a month to try and get over the notion to what happened and yet, she couldn't. She could recall everyone staring at her, the strange glares, some of them even gawking since they knew she was in the nude. She swore he heard one person throw up in disgust.

She has had moments of rage, anger and resentment for what she became. She destroyed a desk, two scouter robots and a small portion of the lab out of anger. Her strength grew, that was certain in her moment of destruction. Yet, she still couldn't quite grasp the concept. She had done countless tests on herself, nothing in her genetics or blood indicated she was going to have much of her father's characteristics. She assumed she would grow a few more scales if that and take on more of her mother's appearance. Only to be proven wrong.

In the month, she began to study herself once more. Strangely enough, despite the multiple dragon like serpents her brothers and father possess, Alley didn't have as many. There were two rather large ones that coiled around her core and two that remained behind her back yet hidden unless she calls for them. She shared the smaller ones they possess around her arms, yet the first two she developed became thicker and far stronger than before. She wondered though, as these things lived off of her, they do possess minds of their own. Question was, why are they so complacent to listen to her? She wasn't going to argue with the notion, yet she wondered.

By the end of the month, she was asked once more by Suiryu to go out on the town. He wanted to take her to City Q, the Watchdog man festival was underway. "We went last year and had a blast! Come on, it's only a week long and it ends soon!" he pleaded.

She wasn't ready yet to go out, despite Suiryu's attempt to entice her. "Suiryu, I'm still embarrassed for what happened… I don't want it to happen again in public like that. The carnival was bad enough…"

He wanted to say something, but held back and nodded to her. "Oh… okay… if you change your mind…"

"I know where to find you." She said.

He left a defeated man, yet before he did. He approached her. Alley was lying on her desk, just trying to figure things out when he left a single rose for her. "You know, I don't care that you changed. I still see you as a young and very beautiful woman."

She forced a smile but took the rose into her hands. "You say that to all the girls."

He didn't utter another word, but left her alone. She didn't know what to do, where to go from here. There was a part of her knowing, in the back of her mind, if given the chance. If Suiryu were human again, he wouldn't think twice in leaving her for a more attractive woman. He could do better. She knows that. But, did he feel obligated to be with her, because of what he is? Was this the whole reason why they were dating? She wasn't going to tell him just yet, but she has a possible cure for him, Max and Snek. A protein she developed is capable of devouring monster DNA and yet can repair and expelling healthy human cells. When there is no monster genes left to devour, the protein self-destructs. She has tested it twenty times and found all the tests to be the same results, a possible cure. But, she needed to see for certain if it would truly do its job.

There was one person she could use as a lab rat.

#

The Hero Hospital.

"Are you certain about this Miss Brawler? We are still having a hard time keeping him under control."

"Yes Doctor, I am. I have the wavier signed by his brother."

The doctor nodded as he led Alley to the subbasement of the hospital. There they had a special containment unit built. Inside, pacing like a mad man was Tank Top Tiger. His body was covered in short orange fur, his hands and feet more animal like than human, his face was relatively the same except for his fangs, eyes and whiskers that grew out. Even on his head there was a small reminisce of the tiger ears that shifted from the side of his head to the top of it. As he paced, he went from walking on two legs, to walking on his hands like the beast of his name. The moment his eyes locked on to Alley, he charged the glass, and attempted to smash it open. "BITCH! WHAT DO YOU WANT!" he roared.

Despite the charge, the doctor cowered. Alley didn't even flinch. "I see the aggressive nature has not faded the least bit."

"We have kept him sedated for some time, but now he has developed and immunity to it. We have no way of settling him down."

"Doctor, I need to get in there if you don't mind…"

"Miss Brawler?"

"I think I can get this remedied for you, but I have to get inside the containment unit. Do you have the key?" He nodded his head. "Good. When I say so, unlock it and lock it up again after I enter."

"Are you certain?"

Alley began to glow green, her eyes locked on to Tank Top Tiger and send him flying into the farthest wall from the door. "Very certain, now, the door please."

The nervous doctor reached for the keypad and unlocked the containment unit. Alley walked in fearlessly yet kept Tiger pinned to the wall, he couldn't move. Yet, as she approached, there was a smirk on his face. "Ooo, come to pay be a visit sweet little thing?" his voice went from aggressive to a flirt.

"Are you seriously hitting on me? After calling me a bitch?" she demanded.

"Some girls like to be treated like shit" just for that, she slammed him hard into the ground.

"Yeah, and some men like it rough." With the wave of her arm, she threw him to the other side, bashing him once more into the wall. When he dropped, Alley took out her serum and injected one of her serpents.

As Tiger peered up he smirked. "Ooo, giving me a bite now? I do like it rough!" he snickered.

"Shut the hell up," with that she struck. The serpent injected Tiger with the cure right into his neck. She dressed the wound before calling the doctor to let her out. The moment she did, the esper hold on Tiger vanished. He could barely get to his feet. He walked into the walls a few times before passing out. "It takes about 24 hours for it to take full effect. I'll be back within that time frame. It make work faster since he doesn't have as much monster DNA in him to clean out of the body."

The doctor made notes as he nodded to her. "We look forward to seeing if your tests works."

"You and me both."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the Dragon's keep.

Garou was getting concerned…

Never in the time that the martial artists have been here, have they gone all out like this. Suiryu just returned from the lab, devastated to say the least that Alley once more shut him down for a date. Normally this doesn't get him angry, as of late though, it does. Yet he announced he needed to blow off some steam. "You and me, let's spar!" announced Lightning Max.

Suiryu happily agreed as they went out to the sparring pit. Garou was listening from afar in the living room. With the whole mess with the pint size heroes over with, he was finally able to focus on Melee. Keeping her safe, content and well protected within himself. Yet, as of late, he couldn't help but sense the change of atmosphere in the house.

He hardly noticed Snek slithering into the room until he shouted. "GAROU!"

The human monster snapped out of his blank stare. "Huh…"

"In your own little world there, what's wrong?"

Garou kept peering towards the door, Suiryu and Max left a short time ago, and yet it was them that has him concerned. "Something's going on." He announced. Slowly, he eased himself off the couch, a little difficult to do with a pregnant wife within him. But when he stood he, Garou felt the urge to go out and investigate the two martial artists.

He was more than aware of Max's growing strength, in fact, after the last meeting at the association. Flash took him off to the side and told him so. "He's far faster than before, he has nearly surpassed me. Normally that is unforgivable, but given his situation, I have overlooked it for the time being. Yet his speed change occurred very suddenly and very abruptly. Nothing to do with the training we have accomplished. But, this aggressive attack he has developed has me concerned. I never taught him such a tactic. I would be cautious and keep a close eye on him, perhaps your daughter's cure is losing its affect."

By the time Garou reached the sparring pit, he saw it. Max was like a wild creature, his body charged to the limit, he could strike Suiryu rather fast and abruptly, and yet in return, Suiryu would return the favor ten fold! This was more than a mere sparring session. This was all out war!

"What the hell is with those two!" demanded Snek.

Garou shook his head to it all, but noticed how worried Snek was for them. "I don't know, but I don't like it either. I got to stop this."

"With Melee in you?!"

"This is nothing." Garou said.

Suddenly, the earth shook, Suiryu struck Max so hard, and he was implanted into the ground and unable to get out! A defiant and victorious roar erupted out of him, but then, a darkened look came over his eyes. He began to stalk Max oddly. "Hell no…" muttered Garou.

He was quick to get between the two. Suiryu took to the air and was about to land another strike when Garou used his tail and ensnared him. Slamming him to the ground hard, then, he used his tail once more, prying Max from the ground and gave him a good lash across the face.

The two snapped out of it. "HEY!" Suiryu protested. "What was that for?"

"Yeah, we're just sparring," said Max.

Garou snorted. "Sparring? You were beating the unholy hell out of each other!"

Suiryu picked himself off the ground, Max dusted himself off and picked out the chunks of dirt lodged in his scales. "No we weren't!" Max protested. "We just went all out, that's all…"

"He was going to kill you!" called Snek from the outskirts of the pit. "You both looked about ready to destroy each other. You got stronger, no doubt about it, but you were trying to fry Suiryu to a crisp!"

The two were stunned, Suiryu tried to remember their spar session. "Maybe they are right… Max, do you remember anything we did in the past few minute?"

Max appeared to try and recall, but shook his head. "I… can't."

Garou's arms crossed. "Ease up on the sparring you two. I can't keep prying you apart. Melee needs her rest, and I don't need this shit going on. Understood?"

The two hung their heads and nodded. "Good."

"Hey, Garou… before you go. I have a favor to ask… can you talk to Alley for me?" Suiryu questioned. Garou's head crooked to the side in confusion. "She… doesn't want to go out anywhere with me anymore. Not after what happened at the carnival. I can understand she is embarrassed about what happened, but I don't want her to feel she can't go out in public either."

"The matter is being addressed as we speak." Said Garou. "Pac insisted he tend to this one."

"Pac?" asked Max.

"Yeah, he knows exactly what she's going through."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alley returned to the lab once more. Her test has begun; by tomorrow at 2:30pm she will have the final results. As she approached her desk, she paused to the sight of her brother Pac leaning against it. "Hey," he said.

Her defenses went up. "Pac… why are you here?"

His arms crossed to her. "Didn't someone tell me that despite how I never wanted to become like dad, that it was genetics and beyond my control?"

She glared at him; he was forcing Alley to heed her own advice in a sense. She placed down her things and sighed. "I shouldn't have been so harsh on you, I'm sorry!" she protested. "I don't want to talk about this, not now."

"Yes now!" he snapped back. "Sis, it happened. So what? You still got a boyfriend who likes you for who you are!"

She froze to the news that was when Pac appeared to pick up on the source of her depression. "Did you and Suiryu break up?"

"NO," she yelled. "No… at least, not yet."

Pac stared at her oddly. "Not yet? What do you mean by that? Not yet?"

She sighed and brought up her latest research to her brother. Showing the protein she made that consumes monster DNA in a human body. "I took a blood sample from Suiryu a while back, and I exposed this protein to it. Watch what happens." Her brother stared at the screen but was a little startled to see the protein eat the cells around itself, yet expel new and healthy ones. "This cleans up and devours monster DNA. Since Suiryu still has human DNA in him it doesn't harm it. Pac, I have a cure now. For those who are half way turned. I am testing, I'll know for certain by tomorrow."

"Alley, this is remarkable!" He smiled to her, proud of what she accomplished, but she wasn't proud of herself. "Wait, is this what's bothering you?"

She nodded. "Suiryu could have any woman he wants, there hasn't been one that I've seen who would refuse him. Every time we go out, there are girls stating they couldn't wait for him to turn back, and the moment he does, they announced they were available. Pac, I am not the prettiest girl in the world to say the least…"

"Whoa, hold it. Since when the hell do you have self esteem issues?" he demanded. "Out of all of us, you I thought were the most confident."

"I'm not, why do you think I stay in a lab? Why keep myself isolated from the world? Pac, I can cure Suiryu, Max and Snek. I know this will work. But the question is, would Suiryu want to still be with me after this is all said and done? I just feel… he's with me because he doesn't have much of a choice."

She waited for his response. Pac however was smirking to her words. "Did he tell you before, he wanted to ask you out before he became what he was?"

"Yeah, plenty of times!"

"It's true. Before our match, he was distracted. He kept looking at you in the crowd, trying to get your attention, but you were talking to dad at the time. He was interested in you long before he was turned. He's been with you for what, two years almost? He hasn't looked at any other girls has he?"

"He puts them down gently when I'm around."

"He doesn't say 'I'll call you later' or anything?" She shook her head. "Damn, he has it bad for you then."

"Pac, that's not the point!" she protested. "If this works, I can render him human again. He won't have to be with me… he won't have to live at home with us… he can go back to being Suiryu."

Pac nodded to it all. "True." He said. "But what if he doesn't want to?"

Alley stared at him, confused to say the least. "What do you mean? Of course he wants to be human again, he keeps encouraging me to find a cure!"

"Yeah, but has he said what he was going to do the moment he's cured? Did he keep asking you day in and out when it would be ready? Was he already making plans on when he is rendered human again?"

"Pac…"

"Talk to him, Alley. Go out on your date with him, go have fun and see where this goes. I know you are not fussed on being in public after what happened, but as far as our track record goes, nothing else has occurred the moment we became this. You're not going to change any farther, at least not for a while. Go out with him, go have fun" he insisted.

She forced a smile. "Since when the hell do you become the encouraging one?"

Pac shrugged his shoulders. "When a brother has to be. Come on, let's go home."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alley returned home with her brother, the moment they arrived, Pac went to the kitchen and got started on dinner for everyone. Alley took a moment to herself and sat at the table. The house however felt oddly empty. "Where is everyone?" she said.

"Snek I know went to pick up Drax by now, Dad maybe resting with mom. Suiryu and Max… I don't know. The twins, probably training each other in the forest or have sought out a new library. Hunter…" No sooner did he utter his name, did their brother returned.

Hunter appeared a little different than usual. He has put on muscle mass in recent weeks. He's slowly climbing the ranks in S Class and recently surpassed Genos from the baby incident. "Hey, long time no see!" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Little bro. How's it going? Doing well?" said Pac.

Hunter took a seat at the table. He leaned back and sighed. "S Class a pain in the ass!" he announced, but then, turned to Alley oddly. "You do realize you are an S Class hero too right? Since you took over for Metal Knight."

She nodded. "I don't pay attention to the rank, I don't really care anyways."

"Well somehow you have maintained and even gone up one. Those robots you made when a city is destroyed rebuild the buildings in a matter of days, hours even, has kept you on top!"

Alley smirked, despite that, she really didn't care about the rank. The money was nice though, she has been working on a few inventions and patenting them. Even some projects for Amai Mask of all people! She has made a tidy profit on the side with a few things that are sold to the general public, but nothing major.

"Alley may have a cure for the monster cells." Pac said offhandedly.

Hunter nearly fell from his chair. "Are you serious!?" he demanded.

"Only for those half way turned!" she corrected. "When a full transformation occurs, I can't reverse it. But if it is stopped like what we did with Max and the others, then yeah, I think I got something. But I won't know until tomorrow."

"That's awesome! Way to go sis!" said Hunter.

She blushed to the compliment, but wouldn't say anything more about the test, let alone that her lab rat was Tank Top Tiger. Pac continued to work away at dinner, it already filled the room with a delightful smell. "Mmm, smells like beef!" Hunter said with a purr in his voice.

Pac smirked. It wasn't long until the others came home. Snek with his son Drax, the twins shortly after yet Goliath quickly went to his room to read. Suiryu and then Max returned yet the two looked a little battered. "You look like hell" said Hunter.

Suiryu forced a smile. "We went a little overboard on the spar session today…" he explained, but then his eyes turned to Alley.

She smiled warmly before stating. "I… want to go to the Watchdog Festival."

All of a sudden, his eyes lit up. "Really!? Okay! Don't fill up on dinner, we will eat there, the best stuff comes out around 6, that's… two hours from now!"

"Whoa, hold your horses there, she can still have a little dinner. She needs her energy," protested Pac.

Suiryu however was too excited to listen, he rushed to the bathroom to get cleaned up for the night. Yet as he was gone, Max began to smile warmly to her. "If you want Alley, there's another festival too, Stinger told me about it, they have one in City J. In fact one is coming up soon to celebrate summer, I'll take you to that one!"

The room froze. "Max… are you asking her out?" questioned Hunter.

"NO, no, it's just that… I wanted to see if perhaps she wants to go somewhere different. I mean, Suiryu doesn't have to take her all the time"

It didn't make the tension in the room any less awkward. "You are asking her out." Muttered Snek. "You don't do that to another man's girl…" he warned.

"Oh come on, it's not that big of a deal…" said Max, but he was starting to catch himself. He surged a little from his cheeks out of embarrassment. "Oh damn, it is… Sorry, forget I said anything!" he announced.

"It's a lovely gesture Max, I'm flattered really!" said Alley, but still, she wondered why he was brash enough to ask her out when she is still with Suiryu?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The whole family sat down to dinner the moment Pac announced it was ready. Lightly marinated beef, with grilled veggies, rice and udon noodles. Drax was starving by the looks of it and began to eat everything in front of him. Alley giggled as Snek rolled his eyes to his son's behavior

Her father even joined the meal, everything looked delicious to say the least. Hunter entertained everyone with his stories of being in S Class, but then announced. "I'm going to keep at this for a little while longer, but I want to join the M Class sooner than later."

"Really? After busting your ass?" Snek questioned.

"Believe me, my ass is getting plenty busted. I find it weird that there are S Class heroes who would refuse to help! I mean how hard is it to go to another city and beat the hell out of a monster or two?" he demanded. "If I am going to do that and not go up in rank, then sign me up for M Class! That way I won't feel like shit after."

Garou smirked. "When you're ready, we will be more than glad to have you"

Then Drax blurred out. "Garou, can you turn me into the same thing as my dad for the summer!?"

The table froze, Snek appeared just as shocked as everyone else. "I thought we discussed this!" Snek protested.

But there was a sinister smirk over the face of Drax. Alley knew the moment something different or bizarre reached her father's ear. He takes interest in it. This one, got his attention. "Huh, a father son snake duo?" he asked.

"PLEASE!" Drax begged.

"Don't you dare!" Snek warned. "Garou, he's eleven!"

"Indeed, eleven years old, and yet wants to be like his father…"

Her brothers snickered. "Come on Snek, its not that bad! I think he would make a good smaller version of you," said Pac.

"That's not the point! He wants to be a half monster for the whole summer, I don't want him to be half anything. I told him this is no fun, I got limited mobility, not to mention what he will have to eat to sustain himself."

However, the look on her father's face didn't vanish. He too was curious to see Drax like Snek, in fact he was really considering the request! "You do realize kid, this power I got can be a hit and miss, right? BUT!" Her father announced. "IF I am able to. I think a compromise needs to be established here first. Your old man doesn't want you to be like him, but you do. How about you earn it. How are your grades?"

Drax's smile dropped. He's been struggling.

Snek was smiling from ear to ear on the notion. "Yeah, I'll agree to that. Grades!" he announced.

"Okay, what grade do you want me to get… realistically!" warned Drax.

"95,"

"REALISTIC ONES DAD!"

"I have to agree on some aspect with both parties." Alley said. "How about 90, with a three percentage point leeway?" she said. "If he lacked in one area yet made up for it in another with spare points to balance out a 90% average? But no favoring one subject over another."

Snek was silent, so was Drax, the two stared down each other, almost waiting to see who would speak first. "Agreed!" they announced at the same time.

Her father stood and was about to use his soothsayer power when Snek stopped him. "Hold it, he's going to Amai's this weekend, and Amai may enroll him into a rock camp. Like hell he is going as a snake kid if he does get his grades up but gets signed up for camp!"

Her father held his tongue. "Very well, we will see what the weekend reveals, if there are no plans, we proceed with the bet. If there are, we will work around it. Agreed?"

The two nodded. Drax was quick to finish his meal and hit the books once more.

Snek however glared towards her father. "Why would you even let him do this?" he demanded.

"Why not? The kid wants to spend time with you!"

"I was going to ask Amai to switch in November for his birthday."

"Yes, well, he gets you for one month as a human, why can't he join you for two as a serpent?" asked Hunter. "I don't see the big deal about it, Drax I think can handle it."

Snek growled as he left the table. "I'm going hunting." And slithered out in anger. The table jumped as the door slammed behind him.

"That man does not want his kid to be a snake." Said Draven.

Alley just finished her dinner. Suiryu shot out of his chair and announced he was ready to go. "Hold on, I got to change first!" she protested, but smiled to his enthusiasm. He was like a kid, excited to go to the festival. But she felt it too, the excitement of taking in a large crowd, enjoying the food, sights and sounds.

Alley was looking forward to it all again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

City Q

The lights were lit up. There were balloons everywhere, many to resemble the hero who protects the city. There were Watchdog man masks, cookies, cakes, shirts and even plushies! Alley giggled to it all. "Imagine if they made a festival for my dad!" she whispered.

Suiryu snickered. "Yeah, imagine the plush toy they would make of him!"

They barely got into the festival when women bombarded Suiryu. Their shrieks of excitement were like nails on a chalkboard to Alley, they would purposely push her out of the way until they surrounded him. Alley was use to it, after all, these girls were like Sweet Mask fans, and they would draw blood if necessary. Yet as she watched from afar, there was a strange look on Suiryu's face. Normally he would smile to the masses and gently refuse their barraging requests of a date or perhaps a dinner invite. At first, he appeared worried as he looked about the masses, yet when he saw Alley at a distance his expression changed. He went from worried to annoyed by the women around him. His nose scrunched in disgust to it all.

"Oh Suiryu, should the moment ever arrive. I will be here for you. ANY TIME" said a cute young blond. Her hair was pristine and perfect, long flowing locks that glistened under the lantern lights. Her blue eyes sparkled as she fluttered her eyes towards him. Her dress far more revealing than it should be, she even had the nerve to shove her breasts up close to him as she went on the tips of her toes to do so and ensured he looked down at them.

Suiryu didn't appear impressed. He kept looking beyond the masses of women to Alley. She was stunned as he moved his way out of the mob and towards her without hesitation or a simple 'pardon me' to get by. He stood before her oddly, until his hand cupped around her hip and he pulled Alley closer to him. "Whoa big guy. You okay?" she asked gently.

He blinked oddly a few times, and then shook his head clear. "Oh… hey!" he said and smiled down upon her.

"Suiryu, are you sure you're okay? You didn't even…"

"HEY! What's the big idea!" demanded a red haired woman. "Suiryu, we were waiting for you all day! We know you come to festivals all the time, how dare you blow us off for THAT!"

He paused. "That? SHE has a name, and it's Alley Brawler! Look, I am flattered you ladies are waiting around for me. I'm touched really… but don't you DARE insult Alley in front of me!"

Alley froze as Suiryu began to swell. His body was changing and he grew a and inch or two! "Suiryu!" Alley called. He snapped out of it, settling himself once me, and yet, the growth that just occurred to him didn't vanish. "Suiryu, calm down. It's not worth it. Let's go and enjoy the festival."

He took a cleansing breath but nodded in agreement. The women who were flirting with him had since turned white in the face. Alley was worried, he didn't notice his sudden change in height or mass. "Suiryu…" she said gently as they began to walk through the festival.

"Yes?"

"I may have a cure for you," she announced. "I am testing it now and it takes 24 hours for it to take affect. But, if it does work… I can turn you back to normal."

He fell silent to the news. Peering up to his face, there was a look of shock, was he surprised she managed to create a cure? Was he speechless to the idea that he can he human once more? "That's… great…" he said, but wasn't the least bit excited about the news. "Congratulations."

She paused, which made Suiryu stop. "You're not happy with the idea of being turned back, are you?" she asked.

He suddenly blushed to the question. "About that…" he said nervously while scratching his head, he smiled and forced a laugh. "Well, you see, I am still having fun like this. I don't mind it the least bit. In fact… I was thinking about staying this way for a while!"

Alley shook her head to it all. "I may not have a choice but to change you back. Didn't you just notice what happened back there? You grew suddenly, look at your arms!" she protested.

He did just that. His shirt was starting to stress and rip as he moved his arms about, he flexed only to tear the garment off his body! Yet, he wasn't the least bit surprised to it. "Oh… I guess I got stronger huh?"

She sighed. "I'm going to test your blood tomorrow just to be sure the cure isn't losing its affect. You never did this before."

"Well, you changed a little too! Does that mean I can't?"

"I'm suppose to!" she protested. "What I injected you with is suppose to ensure you don't turn any farther! You shouldn't be changing at all."

His smile didn't vanish. "Look, we came out here to have fun, let's do that and worry about this later okay?"

She was about to argue with him, but it wasn't worth it. Suiryu was already eyeing the booths and wanted his snacks. With a sigh, she gave in and went along with him to the street food.

She tried to purchase him a new shirt to wear but he refused, she couldn't blame him, they all had Watchdog man's face on them, not his style to say the least. He was good for most of the night, they went from cart to cart trying different offerings of food and desserts. Although Alley wished that they would do more cookies in different shapes than that of dog biskets. There were chocolate covered grasshoppers and sugar soaked crickets, cakes, mochi, pastries and more. She had a bit of it all. Suiryu went back for seconds on some of the snacks. Alley went on ahead and decided to get more of the grasshoppers. She couldn't explain why she enjoyed them so much, perhaps it was the crunch of them or the texture. Either way she was waiting for her bag to be made of lightly spiced grasshoppers when she heard it.

"Ooo, Look at this one! Hey, do I know you?" She felt the slimy voice from where she stood, she turned just far enough to see four young men looking her over. She had seen them once before. The checkered suits were a dead giveaway "Are you some of those guys from that boy group? The Soda Pop Boys or something?" she asked.

They smirked. "You heard of us! Good, always a pleasure to meet a fan."

Alley turned herself all the way around, the four jumped back in shock. "Whoa! Sorry, wrong girl to flirt with. No offense, we don't date weird chicks."

She smirked. "That's fine, I don't date brats."

"Who are you calling a brat!"

"You… brats! Better still in the words of my father, you shitty brats! I am not a fan of yours either. I only know who you are because of the tacky suits."

They grew red in the face with anger. "You know, I'm a Class C hero!"

"Cute. Class S," she announced.

They froze. "YOU!" they demanded. "You're not in the ranks!"

"None that you know of, so how about you boys move along, I want to enjoy the festival and my grasshoppers." Just as her order came up, Alley took a good finger pinch and was quick to consume them in front of the Soda pop Boys. They were sick at the sight of it. Apparently they don't like grasshoppers.

"Freak! No wonder you're alone at this. Who on earth would want a freak girl like you?"

He suddenly emerged. Towering over the Soda Pop Boys was Suiryu who heard every word! "Can to say that again?" he demanded.

The four trembled back and away as Suiryu began to glare at them, baring his teeth and growling lowly. "Suiryu, it's not worth it," Alley announced, but he wasn't going to let it go. He went as far as getting onto his hands and stalking the four! Refusing to break eye contact with any of them! He did one fake lunge, which sent them running! From there, he slowly stood once more on his own feet yet he didn't stop glaring down the street until Alley grabbed hold of his arm. "Suiryu!" she called. He looked to her, never has she seen such a stern look on his face. "Let's go home."

"Yeah… okay." He said lowly.

For the rest of the night he kept her close to himself. Alley couldn't understand why he was so protective of her, but after that incident, she was glad he came to defend her honor.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day.

Alley returned to the lab once more, but this time she brought a fresh sample of Suiryu and Snek's blood. She had to be certain that if her cure would work, it would be effective. Snek was turned the most out of the three, if it works on his blood sample, the other two should have no problem turning back either. But, there was one thing she had to do first.

#

She arrived at the hero hospital; the same doctor who assisted her yesterday did so again today. "No one has gone down to see him, he hasn't been hungry I hope everything is okay."

They made their way to the subbasement. The light were dimmed yet slowly came on. Alley peered into the cell and saw it. All around Tank Top Tiger was tuffs of the tiger fur that once covered his body. He lay on the ground sleeping, but she didn't see any significant changes. "Tiger…" she called gently.

He moaned and slowly turned over. He kept to the back of the cell and out of the light. His eyes glazed over until he stretched himself out and yawned. Alley's eyes widened as his hands were within the light. They were human! Tank Top Tiger slowly got to his feet he still appeared rather tired, but managed to stand and approached rather calmly to the door. "Hey… what's going on?" he asked.

"Tiger, do you remember what happened yesterday?" she asked.

He thought it over, yet as he did, his head pulsed with pain. "Gah… can't remember." Then he took notice of his arms. The fur was gone. His hands were normal, so were his feet. He was stunned as he began to feel his face, not a whisker to be found! "I'm… human?"

"I tested my latest cure on you yesterday." Alley explained. "It takes 24 hours for it to work. I need a blood sample from you, if you don't mind." A small hatch opened, just large enough for his arm to reach through. He didn't hesitate and offered it to her.

"Wait, so I am no longer a monster? I… I can control myself again?"

She drew out the blood and got what she needed. "I am hoping so. I ran this test twenty times with great results. You are the first to take it into your body. How do you feel?"

Tiger smiled. "Like a million bucks! Honestly! Before I couldn't control myself, and now… I feel like me again!"

"If the result are as shown, I do believe we can release you back to your brother and the Tank Top army."

His eyes lit up with excitement. "I can be a hero again?"

"All you did was some property damage, you didn't kill anyone, so I think it would be possible. Just don't do this stupid shit again!"

Tiger began pacing again, but it was out of excitement. He was already naming off things he was going to do when he is released. Mainly, he was going to train with his brother Tank Top Black Hole and work himself harder than before to get out of C Class. With that, Alley took her leave yet asked the doctor to keep a close eye on him.

She returned to the lab and began her new round of tests. She took a small sample of Suiryu's blood and Snek's before applying the cure to it. Through her magnified scope, she brought the samples up on a large computer. It was strange, the cure wasn't doing what it normally did in Suiryu's old blood sample. In Snek's it went to town, but there was something off. Since he was turned as far as he was, there wasn't enough human DNA to extract and release back into the body. If anything, her cure could possibly kill him!

"So no for Snek on this…" she muttered. So her attention shifted to Suiryu. The protein remained stagnate. It refused to do anything; it was as if it were repelled in a sense! "What on earth is causing this?" Curiosity got the better of her, she took another sample of Suiryu's blood and ran some tests. One to ensure the first cure she gave him was still holding, second, what is causing the protein to be repelled.

It took a few hours, the results came up and she found it to be odd. Her cure was still effective, that was good. Yet, how he was able to change since last night stumped her. There was a spike though; hormones of all things have gone up at least double! "Testosterone?" She took a small sample of Snek's blood and tested that too. His levels were all the same including testosterone.

"Is this what is causing it? The spike in testosterone, then again I heard dad say he has gotten more aggressive when he sparred with Max… I have to test Max too!"

She set the samples aside and decided to head back home. Perhaps Max would return early from his patrols, and she could get a new sample of blood from him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Garou finally got some alone time. He let out Melee to freshen up and eat to her heart's content. He knew it wouldn't be long until he takes the new brood from her. Her appetite has spiked in recent days. It was getting a little more difficult to keep food in the house, but everyone pitched in to help and manage the stocks. She just finished her latest meal, leftovers from last night, a massive stir-fry with everything possible in the fridge. The cupboards emptied as every flake of cereal, very crumb consumed. She finally felt full when there was nothing left to offer. With that, she gave out a yawn and went back to bed for rest.

But he wasn't going to let her sleep out in the open like that. Melee was more vulnerable than ever before. Garou crept into the room and came up beside her. "Not now… I'm tired." She whispered.

"I know, but do you want me to take you back?" he asked gently. Melee merely turned over and cuddled into him, there was no real answer. However Garou smirked. "I didn't hear a no, so…" He began to grow; his serpents unraveled and began to their dance around her. Slowly she was coxed into his body as he encased her into him once more. It was in a sense euphoric to him. Knowing she was safe and sound, it was all he needed to know to keep his mind at peace. He eased himself up and out of the bed, as he savored his moment of contentment, the house shook! "Goddamn it, not again!" he growled.

He was quick to go outside, Suiryu and Max would be torn a new one when he got his hands on them. They were sparring again, that was certain, yet this was getting ridiculous! As Garou approached the sparring pit, he found his son Goliath standing there rather unimpressed. Embedded in the ground were Max and Suiryu. "I do believe my dad said for you two to knock it off!" he scolded.

He paused upon realizing Suiryu and Max didn't cause that tremor, Goliath did slamming them into the ground! Yet, when he took a closer look, he knew something was wrong. "What the hell is happening to you two? Suiryu got bigger… Max's scales are growing longer and thicker. What the hell…."

Goliath released the two, who were quick to be brought back to their senses. "Ow…" muttered Max. He picked himself up and out of the hole he made. "Seriously, that hurt Goliath! Why did you do that!"

"You weren't listening to me, nor were you stopping. Your scales kept growing and so were you!"

He was right. As Max picked himself out of the ground, Garou saw how Max got a little taller and bulked out in the upper body. Right at the top of his shoulders, the metal scales were thicker and spiked upwards. Max turned and gasped at the sight of them. "These… weren't there before!"

"No shit," said Garou. "I told you two to stop…." Garou paused when he noticed Suiryu standing, he was nearly as tall as Goliath now, and Suiryu was tall to begin with. His frame was filling out too, the scales on his body were thickening, his feet appeared to have as well with a dense plated flesh. "What is happening to the two of you?" he muttered.

"Alley took a sample of my blood today for testing, apparently I grew last night too. Maybe it's monster puberty," he laughed.

Garou didn't find it funny. "You know how I said I don't need this shit going on right now? I meant it!" Suiryu stopped laughing.

He suddenly appeared distracted, so was Max. The two were staring blankly beyond Garou, he turned just as Alley landed. From the corner of his eye, he watched. Suiryu's chest puffed out. Max cleaned himself up yet stood rather tall and proudly strangely enough. Alley approached the pit. "Hey guys!" she called.

"Alley! How are you doing? How are the tests going?" Suiryu asked.

"Spotty to say the least, I am stumped on one thing. But I need a favor Max."

He bore a cocky grin towards Suiryu who sneered at him. "I need a blood sample. I got Snek and Suiryu earlier, but I need yours to run and confirm a test."

"Of course!" he announced.

Yet before she could draw for blood, she froze. "Max… Your scales…"

He turned to his shoulders but smiled proudly. "You like them?" he asked.

"Uh… I'll get back to you on that." She went for the sample and drew the blood from between the two plates of metal flesh. With enough in hand, she took her leave once more and went back to the lab. Garou on the other hand noticed the look the faces of the two men.

They were staring down each other once more, until he came between them. "Neither one of you… are going near her." He warned.

"Wait… what are you talking about?" demanded Max.

"If her tests are going to confirm something, it's this. You two are going at each other's throats, for that reason. But, I want to be sure I'm right before I say anything else. Until then. I want you both to separate. Max, go hang out with Stinger. Suiryu… Goliath. Better still take Suiryu with you grocery shopping. We got no food left in the house."

"Uh… Okay dad, if you say so. Let's go Suiryu."

Garou waited for Max to go one way. When he was out of sight, he gave the nod to Goliath to take Suiryu in the opposite direction. This was but a temporary solution, he is only delaying them. "I hope she's ready for this…" Garou muttered as he stoked himself. "Melee, I am glad you aren't seeing this right now…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

She got back to the lab in a hurry. After seeing Max and how much he has changed, Alley knew she was running against the clock. She performed the same test on Max's blood as she did on Suiryu's but found the same result. Despite the first trial run she did where the protein took and worked in their blood sample. This time around, it refused to even move. "It has to be the testosterone!" she muttered to herself. She double checked Max's blood and found his levels have increased as well. They weren't as strong as Suiryu's but it was getting there. "This has to be it, their hormones are off the charts!"

She wanted to run one more test, but her phone went off. "Hello?"

"Hey Sis!"

She paused. "Hunter? What's this about… are you fighting something?" she could hear destruction in the background, and yet her brother kept calm through it all.

"Yeah, nothing I can't handle though. I brought Pac along, we heard about some assholes being rude to you the other night through Suiryu. I was wondering if you want to take your aggression out on a monster,"

She smiled to the notion. Her brothers know her too well. Some days, you just have to go out and beat the unholy hell out of something. "Where abouts are you?"

"City N, outskirts away from the city. Just look for the plume of dust and smoke."

"Okay, don't kill it just yet, I want my shot in on this!" With that she hung up the phone and flew herself to City N. Just as Hunter described there was a cloud of dust and rock that were thrown into the air… and then a monster. It came crashing down hard and yet wasn't killed off just yet. As Alley's feet hit the ground, she stretched herself out. "Oh, I need this. I really do." She announced.

The monster was a massive lizard type of creature. It bore six legs and a spiked tail, its face was very bullfrog like and yet its mouth was full of jagged fangs. As it picked itself up and shake off the strike, it stared down at Pac and Hunter, yet as aggressive as it looked, the moment it saw Alley, it's attitude changed. She even froze, as the creature wasn't going for the attack, it turned itself sideways. If anything, she swore the thing was flexing!

"Uh… what the hell is it doing?" Hunter demanded.

The monster contorted its body, forcing the spikes on its tail to grow longer and sharper before her. It didn't aim to attack, merely to show off. "Is it flirting!?" demanded Pac.

Alley shook her head to it all. She had enough of this. With her esper power she focused on it's head and crushed it! The monster collapsed, defeated at last, but it made her uncomfortable. "Guys… I need your help."

She took her brothers back to the lab, there she took out her medial supplies and tested her blood. Alley ran various tests as Pac and Hunter were watching the screen of her cure and Suiryu and Max's blood. "Whoa, this was the cure you were talking about, right?" Pac questioned.

"Yeah, so far it has worked for Tank Top Tiger, it won't work on Snek, I tried it on a sample of Suiryu's old blood and it took, but now, it won't. I think it's the hormones right now in their system." She placed a small sample of her blood into an infuser of sorts, from there, she was able to pick up her own scent.

She watched her brothers smell the air, and a look of disgust followed. "UGH! What the hell is that!" demanded Pac.

"My scent, why?"

"It's smells like Hunter after he used the bathroom from eating that monster with slime on it!"

"HEY!" she protested.

"I didn't smell THAT bad!" Hunter growled. "But seriously, it reeks."

"That's because you are my brothers!" she snapped back, but then realized. "Wait, if I smell like this to you… is this what is triggering Max and Suiryu's change?"

"How could you do that? I mean if you were wouldn't Snek be affected too?" said Hunter.

"I don't know, maybe we should go home and find out. But first…" Alley took her scent sample and quickly vacuum sealed it before throwing it away. "You two go ahead, I am going to clean up here and meet you back home."

#

She cleaned up a little faster than anticipated. Yet as Alley made her way home, she worried. Everything that was going on being Max and Suiryu… was cause by her! "It has to be me, it must be…" she said to herself. Her hunch was only confirmed the moment she landed outside of the house.

SMASH!

She cringed at the sound of flesh slammed into the hardwood floors. She just walked in when she saw her father pinning down Max and Suiryu who bore a wild look in their eyes. "WHEN I SAY SIT, YOU SIT!" he roared.

"What the hell is going on?" she demanded.

Her father just peered over her shoulder. "GO!" he ordered.

Alley froze until Snek was quick to cox her out of the house, it made Suiryu and Max furious as they tried to break hold of her father's grasp. Horrible, demonic growling followed as the two struggled to break free from him. Hunter and Pac had to step in and throw their weight on to the two martial artists as Alley was taken outside. Snek was just as surprised as she was. "You need to keep your distance… or if you and Suiryu are serious now would be the time to reel him in!"

"Snek… I'm causing this aren't I?"

He nodded. "I've been picking up on a change of scent in the house. No doubt that's what's gone on with those two, but since they are single, you're single in a sense, it's brought their senses into overdrive. Huh, who knew?"

"Wait, if it is affecting them, why aren't you affected?"

He shrugged. "Perhaps it's because I had a mate, and lost her. I also have a son to raise so there's no need for me to… ahem… reproduce. Not to mention, as nice of a girl you are. I see you more like a daughter I never had than a possible mate."

She was stunned to the last thing he said, never has he spoke of that aloud before. "I think you need to get back to your lab, stay there until this blows over. Or, as I said, reel in Suiryu!"

The thought of it made her blush, but she refused the idea. "He's not of his own right mind right now. I am not going to force him into this, if this is just monster instinct taking over him. He hasn't even kissed me yet!"

Snek nodded. "Go on to the lab, I'll let your brothers know and they will bring you snacks."

She just got home, but with what's going on, Alley agreed to retreat back to the lab. With a sigh, she took off once more. Now, all she had to do was find something to do until this whole thing blows over!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

SMACK

SMACK

Snek came back into the house and found Suiryu and Max still trying to go at each other's throats, he took the liberty of slapping the two across the face, the lash was hard enough for them to feel it and snapped out of their rage. That, and it helped that he found a bottle of air freshener to take out Alley's scent. With the smell gone, the two settled. "Ow…" muttered Max.

Pac and Hunter let them go, Garou too as he used his tail and a single serpent to hold them in place. The two martial artists sat on the ground trying to make sense as to what was gone on.

"Dad…" questioned Hunter.

"You sister is a young woman now, and these two have picked up on it."

"GAH! Why did you tell us that!" protested Pac.

Garou sighed. Snek was shaking his head to it all. "So what do we do?"

There came an odd look on Garou's face. "Suiryu," he announced. "How do you feel about my daughter?"

Suiryu's face flushed with red, he tripped over his own tongue yet couldn't speak. "He's asking if you love her or not!" said Snek. "Simple question."

"Well, it's just that… I… uh…"

"Afraid of commitment." Said Hunter and Pac at the same time.

Garou wasn't the least bit impressed. "My little girl is in a very vulnerable state. I cannot afford having something try and claim her, I rather have someone she knows, trusts, and cares about to offer themselves as her mate than some monster. So, answer me. Do… you… love… her?" he demanded.

"We… we haven't even kissed yet!" Suiryu protested. "I care about her, I really do. It's just that. We've really been taking it slow, and… I didn't want to rush her into this relationship… I… I also don't know if what I feel is how I really feel about her or if this is what's going on with me and this… instinct."

Garou snorted with anger to the answer. "Boys, go and see your sister, bring her snacks and anything she needs. I want to be sure she is safe until this is over." Pac and Hunter nodded and took off that moment.

Snek however was glaring down at Suiryu who was now holding his knees to his chest. He was scared to say the least. He couldn't blame him. Max on the other hand kept shaking his head to it all. "Why am I acting like this? I respect Alley, I didn't have feelings for her…"

"She's a young and powerful female that would make any male do whatever it took to obtain her. You are also part monster. Don't forget that. It's that instinct that keeps taking hold of you. Not to mention it's the reason why you two keep changing. You are trying to show off to her, flaunting your power. Essentially it's the monster version of 'whipping it out'," Announced Garou. "I am sick and tried of all this cock blocking."

"How come Snek's not affected!" demanded Suiryu.

"I had a mate and lost her, still in mourning, not to mention. I don't see Alley the same way you two do…" he explained.

Garou sneered. "I need to ensure there are no monsters attempting to make their way to her. Max, Suiryu, you are going on patrol and keeping away from Alley's lab, but destroy any monster that is converging towards her!"

The two nodded, yet as Suiryu picked himself off the ground, he turned to leave, yet Garou grabbed him firmly by the shoulder. "I swear to God, if you are merely using my daughter to pass the time here or have no intention of a serious relationship with her. Then end it now and stay the hell away from her!" he growled.

Suiryu gulped his pride as he walked out the door. With the two gone, Garou sighed. "And here I am, wanting another daughter…"

"Man, if you have more than one this time around, you're screwed!"

"Shut up Snek."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Snek went outside as Garou went to rest up. All this commotion has set off Melee, he had to settle himself in order to calm her down. With that, he took his leave. "Thank God, Amai took Drax for the weekend"

As he slithered out, he found Suiryu lingering by the sparring pit. He was sitting on the ground before he gave out a groan of frustration before falling back and lying down. He approached with caution and peered over the frustrated youth. "You look like shit."

Suiryu rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, I get the lecture from you too huh?"

Snek shrugged his shoulders. "Not quite a lecture more like a lesson from someone who had the love of his life taken away… in which it can happen to you." He coiled up and peered down at Suiryu. "But the question is, do you even give a damn? I know you Suiryu, you could change women faster than a rabbit on a date. Yet, this one is different. I know the main factor you don't break her heart is the fact she has a father who would eat you, four brothers that would pull you apart, a mother who would utterly destroy you and two close friends who wouldn't do a damn thing to help considering you deserve the punishment!"

"Thanks?" Suiryu muttered. Yet he began to rub his eyes in frustration. "I don't even know if what I feel is for her or if it's this damn monster side of me. I like Alley, I really do. She's the first and only girl who ever wanted to get to know me for me, not for my strength, power and looks! She saw beyond that, and made me see pass my own methods of getting a girl. I really reflected on that aspect of myself."

"She trumps you on nearly all three fronts there."

"Exactly!... Wait…"

"Moving on." Snek announced. "So how are you going to find out if what you feel is really how you feel? How will you know? Because, I know this, if someone else take her as their mate. You will not live it down, you will have that burden of regret for the rest of your life. Or, if she meant nothing to you… then it will be no big deal."

He watched Suiryu's face freeze, possibly trying to fathom the words that were spoken. "So… I should see if how I feel is really how I feel?" he said to himself. Suiryu sat himself up and turned to Snek. "I think I know how to do it!"

"Good, now, go and do it as you patrol, And make up your damn mind already about Alley or Garou just may let Max be her mate out of desperation!"

Suiryu snapped to his feet and ran off, Snek smirked, and he had a hunch as to where he would go. So he went back to the house and took out his phone…

#

Suiryu went out and into the nightlife. The best city for such a thing was City R, where the stars and celebrities mingle and the people say up all night to party. It was the perfect place to see if what he felt about Alley were his own feelings or instinctual. Suiryu knew the top place to go, it's called VIPS, a lavishing nightclub where only the best are permitted…

Unless one knows how to slip pass the bouncer unseen.

He was able to sneak his way in, and in doing so. The test began. Suiryu walked in without much issue, yet when people began to take notice, there were odd stares and sudden moments of silence. Suiryu didn't care for the looks, the whispers he could do without. But soon, the people settled, the women were licking their lips towards him as some began to make their move. "Suiryu!" One woman cooed. "I thought you were dating… Garou's daughter…" she said off handedly.

He only smiled. "We're taking a break for a while… you know sometimes couples drift apart…"

Her hands began to trace his arms, and then stroke over his chest. He hasn't been able to find a shirt to fit him yet, he continued to walk about bare chested… not that anyone was complaining in this establishment. Suiryu couldn't ignore the sensation that he was being watched, yet he disregarded it and tried to enjoy himself. "So, I hear you have gotten stronger… how much stronger?" the lady asked. He looked down to this young, red head, twenty something woman, her looks worthy of a model; her eyes sparkled along with her lips. She wore a revealing little black dress that no doubt got the attention of many others in the room. She began to lean up a little closer to him, wrapping her arms around his left as if showing the whole nightclub that he belonged to her for the moment.

"Well, I have gotten stronger, I mean, being turned part way into a monster does that. But that's besides the point…"

"So… does this mean you could take on him." She asked and began to stare at a rather strong looking gentleman on the other side of the club. He was dressed rather well for himself, flexing his arms before a small group of women, unbuttoning his dress shirt to reveal his abs.

Suiryu smirked. "Easily," he announced.

The red head got on her tiptoes, she leaned into is ear and whispered. "Show me"

He knew his old self wouldn't have hesitated. After all, she was a fine looking woman, if he intended on dating her, of course he would show off his strength! Yet, this time around, it bothered him. He's more than just a mere powerful martial artist to say the least. He shook his head. This was where Suiryu cut her off. "You know what, I'm not looking to impress someone like you. Have a wonderful night." He moved along.

However, no matter what woman he talked to, who approached him, it was the same song and dance he got when he was human. They would feel him up, ask how strong he was, wanting him to prove it. It was all they ever wanted to talk to him about, none wanted to get to know him as him! Alley never did that, she never asked to see his strength, and she already knew it. Instead, she wanted to see what he liked, how he viewed the world, what he would do to change it.

That was the connection he has with her, it was the whole reason he fell for her. But still, was it enough for him to consider it love?

"Hey Suiryu!"

He turned only to be sucker punched in the jaw. Suiryu didn't even flinch, but the man broke his hand! "AAAAAAHHHH!" The whole place froze and stared as the man was reduced to his knees clenching his broken hand. "YOU FREAK!"

"You punched me!" he protested.

"Of course I did, you insulted that cute girl at the bar!"

He turned, it was the red head from earlier that night. Suiryu rolled his eyes. "You know what, I'm done here…" with that, he walked out of the club.

He barely got down the street of it when that presence he felt earlier was lingering behind him. He turned to give a warning growl, yet froze to see Amai Mask. "Sweet? What are you doing here?"

"Obligations," he said offhandedly. "I was about to ask you the same question, I thought you and Alley were a couple?"

He turned away at the thought of it. "I don't even know anymore."

Amai didn't appear to pity his situation. "A little advice then. Brawler women are loyal to those who return that loyalty. They love far more than one is capable of, their scorn will leave marks upon those who incurred their wrath and will never fade…"

"What are you getting at Sweet?"

He turned and looked back at the nightclub. "I saw you in there," he said. "And if I am well versed as to how you react around young and very beautiful women, you could have had your pick of any one of them within those four walls easily." He paused as he gave a strange side glance to Suiryu. "Now, my question, why didn't you?"

Suiryu smirked and blew off the question. "Why? None of them interested me, that's all. I mean sure there were a lot of cute girls in there, but I've seen cuter!"

"I see, so where else are you planning on exploring for a potential woman huh? Mind if I come along? Or have you already figured out your little problem?"

He froze, Suiryu stared at Amai who merely smirked. "I was well informed ahead of time." He insisted.

The young martial artist turned away. "I still don't know. I mean, I care for her… I really do. But, how do I know it's how I really feel? Or is it this damn monster instinct?" he questioned.

Amai snickered. "So, you don't care if someone else came along and took her for themselves?" he questioned. "Some random person, even me, could go up to her and state she is mine… and will never be yours again?"

A surge of anger coursed through him. He glared at Amai as he continued. "Hm, and then, they would have her… all to themselves, when they never took the time to get to know Alley, understand who she is… heaven forbid if it got to a point where they became so controlling of her, take away what she loves, force her to become something she isn't, having her change who she is to ensure that the male is happy with what he possesses…"

"What did you just say? No one has the right to control her in such a way!"

"Now, ask yourself, was that you feeling this rage? Was that Suiryu's own emotions? Or is your monster side far stronger than you?"

He froze, Suiryu began to think of Alley, how they did things together, how she spoke with him, how he was treated. Not to mention the family, he could be part of that now. But, did she feel the same way about him? "I haven't even kissed her yet." He muttered.

"No time like the present," stated Amai. "A little piece of advice, don't make the same mistake I did. I went years without appreciating what I had, who she was and what could have been… I hope such a curse doesn't befall upon you."

Suiryu nodded. "Thanks Sweet, I got to go…"

He took off like a shot, despite what Garou told him, Suiryu was going to see Alley…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"THIS SUCKS!"

Alley gave out a roar of frustration the moment she entered her lab. She has been there all day today and for once, she wanted to go home and just relax after a hard day's work. Yet, she understood what her father said, why he sent her back. It was safe for one, second, it was a distance from the house, and it would help keep the peace.

She knew now the reason why the guys were acting so strangely, she was on her first cycle. Just as her mom was blind to when Amai took over her father's body, she was oblivious to the fact her scent had developed and was driving the guys crazy. "That explains the reason why that monster flirted with me earlier… EW" she shuttered at the thought.

With nothing better to do, Alley went over her tests from Tank Top Tiger. He blood showed no other changes, it was all human and not a trace of monster. Her only concern was how the protein she made would be expelled from the body. "He's going to have one hell of a bowel movement." She concluded.

Her only other distraction was to start on another exoskeleton of Genos. Despite her latest one holding up rather well, it can constantly be improved upon. She was even tempted on seeing if there was a way to incorporate Snek's scales into the metal, they are far more versatile than she gave them credit for! She also went over her inventory. As strange as the past few days have been, it was odd when her brothers Draven and Goliath requested some of the snakeskin she kept from Amai and Snek. She never asked why they needed it, but let them help themselves to the surplus she had.

With that in her mind, she decided to test her own theory about fusing Snek's discarded shedding to metal. Yet as she was working on the chemical properties of the steel, the door opened to her lab.

"WE COME BARING GIFTS OF CHOCOLATE!"

She smirked as her brothers came in, they brought her favorite take out food and enough snacks to last a week! "You guys are the best."

"I know," Hunter announced proudly.

"It's the least we could do. Not to mention mom ate everything in the house again. So we had to go out and get something for us too. Good thing Saitama taught Hunter the importance of sales and coupons!" said Pac, but then smirked and nudged his brother's arm. "At least you learned something from him."

"Yeah, bargain days are usually held on Saturdays."

Alley snickered as she cleared off a table and invited her brothers to join her. They had a rather quite dinner, yet Alley sighed to it all. "I'm sorry for causing such a mess at home. I didn't realize…"

"None of us did. Dad, I think suspected something, but didn't say anything. He didn't want to embarrass you." Said Pac. "Could be worst though."

"How could it be worst?" she demanded.

"Well, at least there isn't an army of monsters coming this way for you!" said Hunter.

She didn't laugh at that joke. She remembered the last thing the age stealing monster said to her, about how she could help create the next generation of monsters and they could be more than trouble for the people who seek to end them. Alley suddenly lost interest in her dinner. "Sis… you okay?" Pac questioned.

"Is it wrong for us to have families?" she whispered.

"Whoa… where the hell is this coming from?" demanded Hunter. "You ain't getting caught up in that shit are you? Did some asshole tell you this?"

"No… but a monster did. Stating that I could help bring about a new and more powerful generation of monsters, he said I could be of use to them…"

Her brothers paused from eating. Pac was taken aback by her words. "If that thing wasn't dead, I would have left and killed it right now!" he growled. "Alley, he wanted to use you. He wanted to use your power for his cause, to create a breed of monsters to fight his war! Having a family out of love is not a crime, nor is it a reserved privilege. Don't forget that."

She nodded and tried to eat a little more. "Are you two looking to have families? I mean, would you want kids?"

Pac blushed at the notion. "Zenko and I talked about it… it was funny when Bad was turned into a baby, she said, 'I wonder if this is what it would be like if we had children'. It made me laugh nervously at first, but the more I saw her hold Bad, the more I began to envision her holding my own child in her arms. I… actually started enjoying the time I had with baby Bad."

"Dude, we're nearly 6, why are we talking about families?!" demanded Hunter.

"We're also monsters and mature faster than humans, so it's no surprise to already be wondering and anticipating the notion of having our own children to raise." Said Pac.

Hunter sneered at the idea. "I ain't thinking that."

"You're too focused on your hero obligations." Said Alley, "Also, there's no pressure for you to have a family either. You're still young…"

"Yeah, but with the way you two are talking about it. It's like I am not mature enough to be…"

"Hunter…" muttered Pac. "You don't have to do everything we are. You are your own person for God sake! You became an S Class hero by working in C Class. I don't even know if I want to join the heroes association yet!"

"You should, you're taking down monsters. Might as well get paid for it," said Alley.

With dinner done, her brothers ensured she had everything she needed. Alley was going to spend the night at the lab and hopefully her cycle would be over soon. "Do you have any idea when that will happen?" asked Pac.

"If I am anything like mom, it lasts possibly 2 weeks. So, I think another… damn it, another week." She growled. "Well, here's hoping I get a shit ton of work done in the mean time. Thanks for the snacks."

"We'll drop by again tomorrow with food. Take care Alley." Pac gave his sister a quick kiss on the cheek, Hunter didn't, he gave just a quick hug and they were on their way.

With a sigh, Alley prepared the small bedroom she made. "Guess tonight it's just me and Netflix"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

She huddled up.

Changing out her computer screen to the Netflix menu. Alley pulled out a padded mattress, poured herself some chocolate drizzled popcorn and chose something to watch. She was going to binge watch a certain show, until she came across one. "Pac wouldn't shut up about that Goblin Slayer anime…" she muttered and changed the option. She was about to binge watch the series when the power suddenly flickered oddly. The surge came and went but she didn't think much of it.

"May need to replace a fuse later."

As she was about to turn on the show, when the whole lab went dark. This was troubling, considering the backup generator didn't kick in. Another thing startled her, the back door open. That particular door is industrial, one of great strength or power would be needed just to get it to open a crack, but she heard the metal stress from where she stood. It was being pried open!

Alley froze, were her brothers back to check up on her? If so, they wouldn't use that particular door to get in. "HELLO?" she called. No answer came. Slowly, she eased herself up off the mattress and looked about the lab. "I really ought to clean this place up" scattered all about were robots, scouters and parts of Child Emperor's brave knight robot. But she a powerful light source… and it was surging.

She froze as a single light source came from the back of the room. Waves of electricity were seen streaming across the floor. All metal objects began to float and move out of the path of this stream, to be safe than sorry, Alley hit an emergency button, it drops a rubber sheet all over her sensitive equipment. Yet, she refused to keep her eyes off of this powerful creature that entered her lab.

It lingered just behind the brave giant parts she kept near by, yet she froze as Lightning Max emerged. There was a crazed look in his eyes as he began to swell even more! "Alley…" he said in a low and creepy tone. "Look how strong I am Alley…" With a wave of his arm, he sent all the machinery to the right side of the lab! She has never seen him do such a thing before! He began to grow more in power, his body expand as his scales grew thicker and longer! She has seen glimpse of this once before, when he was turning into a monster, before she got her cure into him… How could this be happening now?

"Max… I'm flattered, but we're friends… you are FRIENDZONED!" she announced.

He refused to accept that answer. "I'm STRONG Alley. I'm WORTHY of you! Alley…"

Her heart was racing now, there wasn't many places where she could go, not much she could do. Max was a friend. She can't harm him. 'Damn why the hell did I hold back and not made that rubber strap restrainment gun for such an occasion?' she thought to herself.

She heard the metal plates of his flesh scrape against each other, she could hear his body expand as the power within him grew once more! The whole lab began to fill with electricity! "Max, please! You have to stop, all my research will be ruined if you don't calm down!"

But he didn't listen, she doubted he could at this point. Closer he came, smiling wickedly. "Alley…" he said.

Then he was struck! Hard and fast Alley screamed as Max was thrown into the wall and became embedded! When the dust settled, she froze at the sight of Suiryu. The wild look in his face returned as he stared down Max. He showed his fangs and gave a defiant growl towards him. Yet when his eyes came upon her, it wasn't as wild. "Alley…"

His voice was far gentler than before, he appeared to be in control of himself, but still, why did he appear the way he does? There wasn't time to dwell on it. Max bashed his fists into the wall, breaking it down and pried himself out, in his anger he surged. Max stared down Suiryu yet as he grew in power, Suiryu began to change.

"No, please, you both have to stop! What you are doing could be irreversible!" she begged.

Neither listened. Suiryu began to change. His back lashed itself open as wings burst from his shoulders; massive, dragon like wings with long feathery scales! Then a dragon tail came from his backside, he set his sights on Max, standing his ground. Suiryu turned slightly, just enough to look Alley in the eyes. "Run…" he said.

She barely nodded her head, she had to find a way out!

She remembered her phone was still in her pocket, she made an app for such an emergency. One button was all she needed to send a distress text to her family. She could only hope they kept their phones on or near by! She took the opportunity to run, getting herself outside the lab, take to the skies if need be. Her lab would be destroyed if she tried to stay and break up the fight.

Alley took the same way Max came in. Not before taking a moment to admire how strong Max really became! He tore through the metal that was suppose to be monster proof! She shook her head of it all and got herself out, attempting to put some distance between herself and the two men, she tried to make a run for it. Only to cringe as a wall blew out! She turned and saw Suiryu was blasted through, yet he landed on his feet and hands. He was battered and bloodied; yet still stood strong. Projectiles were flying right at him, but Suiryu demonstrated his strength and speed by deflecting and launching them back!

Max followed him out, but he was floating in place, using electricity to propel himself off the ground. "Whoa, that is impressive…" she thought.

There was a sinister smirk on Max, he began to sheer off his scales, yet before they could hit the ground, they began to float! He used the surge to control the scales and had them orbit around himself, and then he had them orbit around Suiryu! "No… Max, you can't… no…" Alley muttered. She began running towards them. This has to stop!

The scales began to circle around Suiryu. The points took aim. Alley threw herself towards him, bracing on to Suiryu. "NO!" She screamed. As the scales came down.

Alley was stunned, she thought for sure she would have felt the piercing scales. Yet as her head turned, they were but a fraction away from striking her. But she didn't realize either, Suiryu had braced himself around her, his wings encased Alley in hopes of protecting her over himself. "Suiryu…"

The scales dropped. Max no longer suspended himself in mid air, he stood on his feet, yet he growled and turned away bitterly. "Why… why did you stop?" she asked.

"Because, you chose."

Her father and her brothers arrived. "Dad…"

"You interfered in their battle for you," her father explained. "In doing so, you were willing to risk your life for Suiryu, Max took it as a sign, you chose him."

She blushed, but her eyes turned to Suiryu who looked to her with admiration. "Alley… mine?" he asked.

"Suiryu… You're not in your right frame of mind. I can't ask this of you. I do like you… I love you… but this isn't your choice to make right now. You're too flooded with hormones…"

He kissed her.

For the first time in their relationship, he kissed Alley, and showed no regrets in doing so.

He braced her closer to himself. "Mine," he whispered.

Alley held him closer. She began to weep slightly. "Are you sure about this? I know I am…" The wings began to brace her a little tighter, he suddenly removed his arms as she found herself lifted up off her feet and braced to him. "Suiryu… what are you doing?"

He suddenly got defensive, her father approached and he began to growl, baring his fangs.

Her father was the least bit intimidated, baring his own and growling louder. Suiryu backed down. "Dad…"

"He's trying to establish his dominance, not happening around me, he also needs to know that you are my daughter, I am making damn sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Now… for the awkward part."

"Dad…"

He turned to face Suiryu. "She is your mate… but you don't get to cash in on that privilege until she's ready, understand me?"

"Oh God, the sex talk…" her brothers muttered.

Suiryu was surprised, but he nodded his head. "Good. Goliath, get these two home."

"Wait, dad. Suiryu can fly, he has wings!"

"He's not trained in those, and he won't use them with you there. Goliath, get them home, but keep and eye on them!"

She began to glow green along with Suiryu, Goliath took them home yet kept peering back. "So… I got another brother now?" he asked playfully.

Alley rolled her eyes to him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Garou waited for them to be out of sight before he turned to Max.

Lightning Max was shaking his head to it all, he regained himself shortly after but appeared confused. "How did I get here?"

Garou sighed. "You got guts, I'll give you that…" Max jumped when he took noticed of Garou before him, yet the human monster merely smirked. "You were determined, to say the least… made a mess of the lab. Impressive fire power and strength…"

Max turned and saw the damage done. He approached the large gaping hole in the wall and saw the fried equipment and damaged machinery inside. His legs began to tremble. "I… I did this…" he muttered.

"Yeah, but no. You weren't yourself, you were trying to show off your power to Alley so she would pick you as a mate." Explained Pac. "Sorry, she friend zoned you."

Max sighed and shook his head to it all. "I'm so sorry Garou…"

"Meh, I am not going to hold it against you. Guys can do stupid stuff when hormones are involved, we're been there." But smirked. "Anyway, we better get home."

Max stared at his arms, and then turned to the long, sharp scales that protruded out of his shoulders. "Is… this permanent?" he asked.

Garou looked him over, he shrugged his shoulders to it all. "Maybe?"

"Dad!" protested Hunter. "If anything they will dissipate when you calm down and this whole thing with Alley is over. It shouldn't be a forever thing… if it is, sucks to be you… OW" Hunter was punched by Draven shortly after.

"How about we get home?" Draven suggested.

Garou agreed. "I'll go on ahead, you guys get Max when he's ready." With that Garou took off, he had to get back just in case Goliath is in over his head. Luckily, as he landed, he saw Snek in the living room. When he walked in, he found Suiryu in the corner, coddling Alley.

"I appreciate the affection here, but can I please get out of this?" she begged, Suiryu only held her closer and began to purr oddly. "Dad…"

"Out of my hands sweetheart." He said. "Right now, he is ensuring you stay with him, not to mention…" he paused and smelt the air. "Your scent is changing."

"It is?!"

Snek tasted the air with his tongue and nodded. "Yep, so is his. Come to think of it, Suiryu looks oddly oily doesn't he?"

Garou nodded. "Yeah, did the same thing with Melee when we officially became a couple, body produces an oil that gets on your mate, changing not just her scent but your own, clearly indicating you are off the market. He doesn't even know he's doing that."

"Great biology lesson dad, but when can I get out of this? I can't move!" she protested.

"He'll let you go when he knows for certain that your scent has changed completely. It shouldn't take too long, until then, hang tight hon. besides, it's better than begin chased all over the city by horny monsters right?"

"Garou!" hissed Snek.

She sighed but agreed with her father. Alley tried to get herself more comfortable as Suiryu appeared to be falling asleep sitting up. With a sigh, Garou and Snek helped him to his feet but got him to Alley's room. Garou arranged it so the two could sleep comfortable. When the door closed, there was a smirk on the face of Snek. "He's going to freak out when he comes too."

"Oh yeah, big time," said Garou, but smiled wickedly.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

His head throbbed.

Suiryu couldn't quite gain his bearings for the most part, yet as he slowly came too, he felt more at ease. He was back at Garou's that was certain, and yet, he felt rather strange, comforted and soothed in a sense. His eyes refused to clear at first, but a good rub of them cleared away the fog. It was then. He felt it. Something pressed against himself. Slowly, he peered down, that was when he fully woke! His heart began to beat in his throat.

Alley was in bed with him!

"Oh no… no, no, no…" he muttered over and over again. "I… I didn't, did I?" he managed to slip out of her arms, and fall gracefully on to the floor. But even that felt difficult since he landed on something lumpy… the tail… "Wait… What?" he whispered to himself.

Alley began to moan, he had to get out of her room before Garou noticed.

He's going to kill him if he found out!

Suiryu crawled across the floor, trying to keep as quite as possible. If he were in luck it was early morning, he would be able to slink to his room without anyone knowing the wiser! He avoided various obstacles, however he was still knocking things down and over! He turned and realized he had wings too! "Where…" But he shook his head at the thought of it. First, he has to sneak out, and then he will worry about his new appendages!

He tucked in his wings, and made it to the door, Suiryu smiled as he was able to open it with little sound, from there he just has to crawl back to his room, with no one the wiser! Yet as he turned to close the door, he was about to creep down the hall, when he turned and came upon a pair of demonic feet! His blood ran cold as he slowly looked up to see Garou with his arms crossed. Instantly he sprang up and stood tall. "Garou! Please, I can explain! At least, I think I can…"

"Outside."

Suiryu gulped his pride as he slowly trailed Garou out of the house, but… perhaps there was one saving grace. "Wait, Melee! You aren't going to bring her outside…"

"She's with Snek, see."

In the living room was Snek, lying in a messy coil. Yet in one section of his body Melee lay and was sound asleep. She appeared rather content with her accommodations! Snek however gave him this look, like Suiryu stepped in it big time! He was now cringing; Garou is going to devour him!

The front door opened, Garou held it and pointed outside. Suiryu slowly crossed the threshold to the outdoors, when he turned, he got on to his knees. "OKAY I ADMIT I DON'T REMEMBER A THING!" he protested, "I… I don't know what happened, did I get drunk? Did we get drunk?"

He stammered over and over again, trying to figure out what to say, how to apologize. Yet, Garou's face remained unchanged. Suiryu froze, upon realizing he wasn't mad, not the least bit! "Garou… What happened to me?"

He scratched his chin in thought. "Well, Alley became a young woman, you and Max went to war over her. Fighting for her to be your mate… guess who won?"

Suiryu froze to the news. "She's…"

"Your wife."

"But… she's only six!"

"Turning six, but yes. Yet, in monster years, she's twenty one."

He picked himself up off the ground, slowly realizing what happened. "That's where…" he said and pointed to his wings and lashed his tail slightly. He only got a nod from the human monster. "I… I don't regret it, I just hope it was her choice too…"

"She came between you and Max when you were fighting. Max got a lot stronger… and I do mean a lot. He did and could do things he never achieved before, Flash nor myself taught him any of these new attacks either, he did so himself. It's rather impressive. At the same time, you grew, became stronger and also turned more out of determination to impress Alley. Huh, I just realized you are taking form from your own moves. Dragon, tiger and phoenix… that explains the tiger pattern and scaly feathers…"

"Garou… Was Alley okay with this?" he asked. "This wasn't forced was it?"

"She is, so am I to be honest. If not, each time she has her cycle, we do it all over again, but you and Max wouldn't be the only ones after her. Monsters would be too, and they would have come in droves for her."

Suiryu took a deep breath, and tried to process everything. "What do I do now?"

Garou smirked. "Be a man, take care of your woman, but for now. It's time for your first flying lesson."

He turned to look at his wings, a small grin came over Suiryu. "Yeah, I guess I could learn to fly… It can't be that hard can it?"

There was a sinister grin on the face of Garou, Suiryu just realized flying maybe a lot more difficult than he believes!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"You're aiming to scare the piss out of him, I know that look"

Snek knew by the next morning Garou's motives. He would wait outside Alley's door all day if he had to, just to catch Suiryu off guard and make him fear for his life. After all, it is Garou! The smile only grew on the human monster as he nodded. "Yeah… it's going to be great!"

"So… you don't mind having a son in law already?"

"Could be a lot worst." He confessed. "But first things first. I get my laugh in on this, then I give him flying lessons."

"You sure you should be doing that with Melee?" Snek was lying about, sprawled all over the living room to watch TV. One of the few times he gets it when no one else is around. He even pulled out the guest mattresses for extra comfort. "Because it my not be a good idea, after all if you two get serious when in the sky…"

He paused the moment Garou began to linger by him with Melee already in his arms. She was too tried to really notice, but Snek froze as Garou shifted Snek about and tucked her within the coil. She cuddled right in and kept asleep! "Why the hell am I the family bed?"

"You are a lot more comfier than you look, besides, I trust you. I know you will look out for her."

He rolled his eyes, yet kept a close watch to what was about to happen. He felt movement, then a thud. Suiryu just woke up, and realized where he was. Snek was already snorting to the whole thing, but tried to maintain his composure. He couldn't let slip that Suiryu wasn't in trouble. So he turned back to the TV and watched some news highlights. One including Hunter taking down a dragon level threat along with an assortment of A Class heroes. From the corner of his eyes, he saw it. Suiryu crawling out of the room on his hands and knees and trying to slink down the hall. When he ran into Garou, he looked rather pale in the face. His heart rate spiked from where Snek lay, the poor kid was going to have a heart attack!

As the two walked out of the house, Snek began to laugh. Yet as he did, Melee began to stir. "Garou?" she asked.

He peered over her. "Hey, he's tormenting Suiryu right now."

Melee didn't appear interested in what's happened recently, but she looked about the room. "Huh, I don't remember getting here…"

"Temporary housing to say the least. Did you need anything? Want something to drink? To eat?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I want to be more covered up."

"Ooookay" Snek said awkwardly. He tried to adjust himself accordingly, until Melee grabbed a part of him and brought it up to her shoulders! She wanted to be completely surrounded in scales. Snek obliged as best he could, when she appeared content, he stopped moving and went back to the TV. It was awkward for him to hold that formation, but he knew if he didn't, Garou would give him hell. So, he endured.

Nothing was on that was of interest to him. Not even Netflix had anything good. He's seen just about every show there was to offer, after all, he has nothing better to do when he eats a large meal. Pity, but an idea came. Drax was at Amai's still. So he gave him a text. 'Are you going to Rock camp?'

Five minutes later he got a response. It was surprising. 'No, Amai decided not to sign me up. We're training right now, I'll call you after'

"Training? What the hell is Amai training him in?" Snek muttered, but sighed. He set his phone off to the side until the call came within an hour.

"Hey Sport!" he said.

"Hey Dad, man, I had a great work out today! I'm working on my strength training since Suiryu was acting weird," he explained.

"Good, don't have him push you too hard!"

"Oh no, he's taking his time with me. How's everything at home?"

"A lot calmer now, much calmer. But also we have to wait and see. Garou took Suiryu out for some new training of his own. He's learning to fly, Suiryu grew wings if you can believe that."

"Really!? COOL!"

"He doesn't think so yet, but we'll see."

"Oh, Amai wants to talk to you." He heard the phone switch hands.

"Snek, how are things?"

He smiled. "Good, you aren't pushing my son too hard now are you?"

"Of course not, I am merely teaching him some basics of strength, he has learned well and is adapting rather fast. Would it be inconvenient if I joined you for dinner on Sunday? I wish to speak with Garou about a certain request Drax had."

This got his interest. "You don't say? I don't think that would be an issue. I know we are making a lot of extra food. Saitama and Genos will be coming by as well."

"Even better, I will see you Sunday with Drax at six. Chow."

With that the conversation ended. Snek could only hope that Amai talked some sense into his son on the notion of being a human snake for the summertime.

He was about to rest his eyes, until Alley emerged from her room. She stretched herself out and yawned before taking in the house. "Where is everyone?"

He smiled. "Your father is out training his new son in law."

She froze. "Wait, did Suiryu freak out? Is he okay?"

"Fine, but he thought your dad was going to kill him. Garou made it look like he was with how he stared him down! It was funny,"

Alley came into the living room until she noticed her mother in his coil. "Dad actually left her with you?"

Snek peered over to Melee. "Yeah, I'm surprised too," he paused as he turned back to Alley. "How do you feel? Are you okay? Wanna have a seat and talk about it?"

She was surprised to his questions, but she eased herself down onto a small section of the mattress. Alley appeared lost in thought for a moment but sighed aloud. "It… all happened so fast. I mean, I still can't quite understand what has gone on. I went from dating Suiryu, to now him being my mate… yet a part of me wonders… does it still count if the time comes, when he wants to be turned back?"

He listened as Alley explained all the thoughts and feelings going on in her head, he had no idea that she was so preoccupied with such things. It was a great burden for one so young to take on herself. She worried though, for the day Suiryu wants to turn back, if he can turn back after the latest transformation. What she has done to Max and if he can turn back as well or even reverse what he has done to himself for the sake of impressing Alley. Then, her eyes shifted to her mother resting. "What if dad gets what he wants, another daughter… will she goes through this too?"

"Whoa… Alley, this is a lot for you to contend with! Deep breathes now. I can feel your heart racing." Snek eased her back and had her rest on him. "Kid, you don't have to solve everything, that's not your job, that's not all on you either!"

"But… I'm the most capable one to do it!" she protested.

"Yeah, so? You are capable, but you are also not the only one who is able to. Alley, take time for yourself, you are overthinking everything, worrying about everyone else before you can take care of you. A little saying Angela liked to say. You cannot pour from an empty cup."

She paused. "I… never thought of it like that."

Her body began to relax, Alley settled herself down and took a deep cleansing breath. "You got a lot going on, I get it. You have done a lot for others, but now, it's time to take care of yourself. Understand?"

She nodded. Alley began to nestle herself into Snek and started to fall back asleep. "How come you are so comfy?" she muttered.

"Beats the hell out of me!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The flying lesson went well.

Suiryu caught on a lot faster than Garou anticipated, he still has to work on his sharp turns and attacks from the air, but other than that, Suiryu was a capable flyer. Even when he lands, he shows off his finesse with great ease. He was rather proud of himself. His wings were rather dexterous, Suiryu could bring them down and across his chest to prevent himself from striking anyone with his new limbs.

Garou smirked. "Not bad, not bad at all. You got some good practice in today, we will keep it up until I know you can handle yourself in the sky."

"Thanks…" Suiryu paused. "How's Max?"

"He's not upset about the whole thing to say the least, but he has upped his attack game, damn, if Alley didn't step in, he would have impaled you on all sides and fronts. He's a lot stronger now than ever before… but I don't know if what he forced himself to do will reverse. I don't even know for sure if this is a permanent thing for you as well. Adrenaline and testosterone does a lot when it surges through one's body."

The two stepped back into the house, Snek was now stuck with two sleeping women around him. He wasn't happy about it either. "Again, why the hell does everyone treat me like a bed!" he whispered angrily.

Suiryu smirked, but then his eyes came upon Alley. He froze at the sight of her. Garou paused as Suiryu began to look a little strange. "You feeling okay?" Garou asked.

He merely nodded his head to it all. "Yeah, still getting… hints of that monster urges in me."

Garou growled lowly. "I warned you in that state, and in this one. If she isn't ready, she isn't ready. Don't you dare push her, and just because she is your mate, you don't get to cash in right away!" he warned.

"Ouch, sex talk," said Snek but smirked. "Glad I don't have to do that just yet. Then again, when Drax gets older, Amai can give him the talk! Oh, speaking of which, he's joining us for dinner on Sunday when he brings Drax home."

Garou sighed to the news. "Damn, him, Saitama, Genos and with Melee's appetite we will need a third grocery run!" He paused and then turned to Suiryu. "Time to put those wings to good use!"

#

The stares were unbelievable.

Suiryu did his best to try and ignore them, but they bore into his very soul. People stopped and froze at the sight of him as he tried to assist Garou at the store, yet the whispers soon began to get to him.

"Suiryu? Is that really him?"

"I thought he wasn't turned as badly as the others?"

"I wonder if the cure is wearing off that he was given?"

"Should we call the hero hospital?"

Suiryu shuttered at the thought. "This is what Snek and Max went through to say the least." He muttered.

"That's just a taste of it." Said Garou. "Come on, help me find this damn cabbage for Saitama's hot pot dinner. Then, we need to get all the meat we can carry."

They filled up two shopping carts of food, when it was time to cash out, Garou merely stood and waited for the bill to be tallied, luckily for him, the pay raise he got from looking after the pint sized heroes was about to pay off. It was more than enough to cover the bill, and still a little reserve left over just in case. Twenty bags of groceries later, and yet now they needed a way to get everything home. "So, we are just going to levitate it back home?" Suiryu asked.

Garou snorted. "I don't really use my esper power for this… let alone lifting items, I haven't quite perfect that yet. The kids though, they are more knowledgeable than me on that!"

"So… how are we going to get this back?"

Garou peered behind Suiryu. "You got a tail, don't you?"

With a little balancing, some luck and dragon serpents, the two were able to carry the load back home without much of an incident. Suiryu's bag nearly split open, but that only happened as he crossed the threshold into the house. Melee was wide awake and watching TV in Snek's coil, Alley was passed out still. "Where did you two go?" she questioned.

Garou tossed his bags on the kitchen counter. "Making sure we got enough food for tomorrow. Amai is now coming to dinner since he is bringing Drax back."

"He wants to talk to you by the way." Said Snek. "About what Drax wants to do for the summer. Maybe he talked some sense into my son!"

"Oh? What does he want to do?" Melee asked. "I didn't hear about this."

Snek explained the whole thing, however she only laughed at the notion. "That would be adorable. Snek and Drax hunting together. I think that's a great idea."

"Don't encourage him!" Snek snapped. "I don't want my son wanting to grow up to become this!"

"Whoa… calm down, it's just for the summer. We aren't making it forever. I doubt I could do that anyways." Said Garou.

"I don't care, if he gets a taste of this and likes it, he will find a way. I don't want this for my kid."

"Then show him it's not all glorious. Snek, we got a month until school finishes, we don't know what his grades are going to be… by the way Melee, we agreed that if Drax makes good grades, about 90% average, I'll do this for him. But by the looks of it, he's struggling." Said Garou. "I don't know if Draven and Goliath are helping or hindering the process either."

She giggled to the last bit. "My boys, only two and want to know everything and willing to help despite not knowing it all."

"Here's hoping they are lousy tutors… no offence you two. I don't want to lose this bet with Drax."

"Guess we will have to wait and see." Said Suiryu.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

That night.

Alley was about to head to bed, today was nothing more than a decompression day. Her talk with Snek took a load off her mind, but also gave her something new to consider and think about. She will start taking care of herself first and try not to worry about everyone else's problems or taken them on as her own. She crawled into bed, and was about to fall asleep. Until her door crept open.

When she turned, there wasn't anyone there, but she felt the presence. "Hello?"

She turned on the light, only to jump and see Suiryu standing at her bedside!

"Damn it, don't do that!" she protested. Yet as she looked up into his eyes, he bore that look again. The one where he isn't in full control of himself, he began to lean down and them slid into her bed. "WHAO! Hold it!" but he continued to slink closer until he lingered over her body. Strange purring sounds came out of him as he began to lean down for a kiss.

"I SAID STOP IT!" she growled.

Instantly he pulled away from the kiss. "Suiryu, you need to get a grip! I am not ready for this kind of relationship! Get off of me." She said in a stern tone.

He appeared confused at first, but he removed himself until he rested on the edge of her bed. She slowly sat herself up and stared at him oddly. "How can you not be in control of yourself. I'm yours, got it? I am not going to be with anyone else!"

Yet his head tilted to the side in confusion until he reached for her arm. His hand gently took hold of her wrist, that was when one of her serpents reacted. "What are you doing? What's happening? OW!" she felt a sting. The serpent detached itself! She watched in aw and shock as it slithered down her arm and on to Suiryu's! He appeared to have cringed slightly, but settled. "What just happened?!" She was wide-awake down, crawling across her bed she turned his arm over.

There it was.

It wasn't embedded like she thought it would have, the serpent completely melded to his flesh. It appeared almost like a tattoo of all things! "Wait, did this mark you? To show the world you're my mate?"

He kept silent, Suiryu turned himself to look Alley in the eyes, his right hand gently cupped her face as he said his first coherent word. "Yours."

Her heart skipped a beat for a moment. That's what it did. He is officially marked as her mate, yet, she couldn't quite understand the process herself. "I… need to get to bed." She muttered.

Suiryu stood, yet oddly enough, he tucked her in himself and gave Alley a gentle kiss goodnight. He stayed in the room, yet slept on the floor. "Suiryu…" she sighed. "Go to your own bed!"

He refused to leave her, with a sigh, she moved over and invited him up. "We will talk about this in the morning!" she warned. He smiled and slipped under the covers. His arms braced around her as he pulled Alley closer to him.

"Mine…" he muttered.

"Yeah… mine." She said back to him. She felt his chin rest on the top of her head, from there. He fell asleep! "Oh sure, he can fall asleep that easily…" she muttered.

Alley wasn't use to this kind of attention, let alone affection from another. Worst still, she only had a double bed, and it was getting really cramped to say the least!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The next morning.

She couldn't move. The whole night she was pinned to him, and Suiryu remained asleep! Alley tried to shift and slip out of his arms, to no avail. She was stuck! "Suiryu, come on, I have to get up!" she muttered. Yet each time she tried to pull away, he pulled her closer. Alley was getting nowhere fast until she heard the snickering. "Wait… You're up!" she demanded.

The snickering only grew louder until Suiryu burst in a small fit of laughter. "It's so cute when you try to leave but didn't want to wake me up. I got to admit though, your bed is really small."

She rolled her eyes. "Care to let me go now? I got stuff to do today."

He didn't say anything, but she felt him roll. Alley was spooked since he kept a firm embrace on her yet rolled himself to the other side of the bed, yet allowing her to be on the edge. She was no longer pinned against the wall or him, with a snicker he finally let her go.

Alley sighed as she gathered up her clothing for the day. He sat up in the bed before turning to her, and staring oddly. "I remember you know."

She froze, slowly she turned back to him when he confessed last night, he was in full control of himself. "I wasn't going to do what you think I was, last night. The urge I had… it was for you to mark me. I guess I was trying to draw out one of those dragon things on your body. I knew one of them would be enough, even if they bit my arm or something… I just knew… I needed something of yours."

Alley sighed. "If that was the case, just say so next time. I don't want to keep freaking out when you give me the silent treatment…" She paused. With a deep breath she asked. "Is this how you want to live now? Do you want to share a bed with me?"

He nodded. "You are my wife now, aren't you? Unless… you don't want to share the bed, we don't HAVE to. I just… sleep better knowing you are near by and within reach in case something happens."

She nodded. "I… feel safer too," she confessed. Looking about the room, she was already making plans. "Okay, let me deal with this thing today and I'll work on the room. I'll be sure there's enough space for a larger bed and your things."

His eyes widened in surprise but he nodded with great excitement. "Great!" he said. "I think I am going to head out and work on my flying skills. Garou says I have them, but need work on aerial combat and sharp turns."

"Just don't do anything too stupid." She warned. "I know you boys like to push yourselves…"

"I'll be careful." He snickered.

Alley left the room shortly after and changed in the bathroom. She couldn't understand why she couldn't do it in front of Suiryu. Then again, she doubted she was ready to reveal herself fully to him just yet. Dressed for the day, Alley decided she had to finish up on one final piece of business.

She called the heroes association, and got their permission. With that being agreed upon, Alley made the call to the Tank Top Gym. "Tank Top Army headquarters. Tank Top Black Hole here."

"Just the man I wanted to talk to…"

There was silence on the other end. "Who is this?"

She rolled her eyes. "Alley… Alley Brawler… Ring a bell?" she asked.

"Oh… that weird chick… Garou's kid or something."

"Yeah, Garou's daughter, I need you to grab something for me and meet me at the hero hospital. Your younger brother needs a change of clothing. So bring, that, socks, underwear and shoes for him."

"Wait… what… why?" he asked.

"You'll see. Be there in half an hour." With that she hung up. Alley exited the bathroom and was heading to the front door. "I'm going out, I'll be back in a while!" she announced.

"Not so loud! Mom's resting, so is dad!" protested Pac. He was sitting at the kitchen table trying to figure out how to do dinner tonight. With so many people coming over and mom eating everything, he was trying to ensure there would be enough to go around. "Alley, can you pick more stuff for Hot pot?" he requested.

"What do you need?" she asked.

Pac checked both the fridges, when he closed the last one up he sighed.

"Everything."

#

Alley waited outside of the hero hospital. It wasn't long until Tank Top Black Hole arrived with a gym bag. He gave Alley a weird look. "What the hell happened to you?!"

"Shut up and follow me." She snapped back. He was rather abrasive to her, then again, the Tank Tops aren't exactly on friendly terms with her family. Especially since they had to redecorate the gym after losing a bet to the twins. Alley led Black down the halls. She found a different doctor and requested assistance for the subbasement. He obliged and led her down along with Black. "What the hell is this? Where are we going? Are you going to attack me here?" he demanded.

"If I were, you would get medical attention rather quickly now wouldn't you?" she joked. When they made it to the final step, Alley paused when a voice roared out.

"NO CHICKS!"

"I knew it…" she muttered. Alley then went into her pockets, from there she took out three small balls and pressed a button in the middle. With a simple toss, the balls rolled out and turned into small robots. "I got a clean up squad here, they will take care of the mess." Alley turned to the doctor. "I got medical clearance for Tiger, if you can, let him out and let him use the showers. Black, go in there and see your little brother."

Black was still confused and concerned yet when he walked in Alley could tell by the tone of his voice. "LITTLE BRO!" he was so excited, but then she heard the disgusting sounds that followed. "Ugh! Little bro…"

"Don't judge me man, I couldn't control myself!"

"Side effect! Sorry Tiger, but that shouldn't be happening anymore!" she called from behind the door. "Your brother got you clean clothes to wear. There's a shower in the back corner of the room, it's all yours!"

She waited a good half hour before Tiger, Black and the doctor came out from the room. Tiger was cleaned up and fully dressed, however he was confused. "I'm not going back into the cell?"

"I doubt you would want to after that incident. No, I called the association and they have agreed to release you back into the custody of your brother. You're a free man Tiger, BUT, the association has deemed fit that you repay the public for the damage you caused. Community service, and if you want to be a hero again, you have to re register for the hero exam after your service is done."

Tiger stared at her in disbelief. Black however protested. "WHAT! THAT AIN'T…"

Tiger however was quick to silence his brother. "Big Bro… she's right. I accept those terms and understand. Thanks… you ain't half bad for a kid of Garou."

Her arms crossed yet a smirk came over her. "Coming from you it's the closest thing to a compliment. Get the hell out of here."

The tank tops left, yet the doctor was amazed. "I can't believe that your cure worked!"

"I managed to cure Tiger to a point, it was getting him back to human from that aspect on was the tricky part. I'm glad it worked, but I will keep an eye on him to ensure it's not a short term cure." She gave off a sigh of relief, that's at least one hero free from the monster cells, three more to go if they want to be turned back. Alley did one quick check into the room and saw her robots fast at work. "Leave them there until it is sanitized, I'll pick those up next time I come by. Again, sorry about the mess…"

#

Alley remembered what Pac asked of her, more items for Hot Pot tonight. She didn't think her mother was eating everything in the house, however, this is the family's fifth trip to the store in two days! She was about to go into one grocery store when she ran into Saitama and Genos. "Alley Brawler, it's good to see you." Said Genos. "Master Saitama is very excited for tonight's meal."

He was already licking his lips at the thought of it. "Hot Pot…" he muttered and savored the thought.

"Well it's a good thing you're both here. I need to get more supplies for dinner. My mom keeps eating them the moment we get it in the house!"

"I am certain we would be glad to assist you in this delicate mission Alley Brawler. In fact, there happens to be a sale today…"

"Hey, whoa, we are going to help her shop for hot pot ingredients. The sales stuff… that's ours," protested Saitama.

"Whatever, just help me get enough for tonight. It doesn't help that Amai invited himself over for dinner either."

"Amai Mask? Why would he wish to join us?" asked Genos.

"Who knows with that guy, now come on, we're wasting day light here!" Alley went in and began to go over in her mind the ingredients needed. Luckily for her Saitama knows them off the top of his head. When it came to meats though, he said that's where it gets tricky.

"This is where the cost of it really adds up. What meat are you looking for? What kind of hot pot are we doing? What's on sale?" he asked.

Alley blew off the question. "I don't care about the price," she announced. "Get whatever can go into it."

For a moment, there was a smile on Saitama's face. "Are you buying?"

"I am…"

Next thing she knew, he was at the counter, picking out the prime cuts of beef and every scrap of seafood he could get. He practically cleared out the butcher table and fish market!

"I have never seen Master so excited before," Genos said as he suddenly pulled out a notebook. "I must record this for future reference should Master ever feel unhappy. Meats and plenty of them are great mortal boosters."

He filled three carts of meat. "Is this too much?" he asked.

"Actually, it just might be enough. Let's get the veggies and get this home for dinner. I hope we have a pot big enough!"

"I'll bring mine to dinner." Said Saitama, but then an evil grin followed. "And take home any leftovers!"

"Not unless my mom gets it first!"

"Oh come on, Melee doesn't eat a lot. I've seen her when we had hot pot!" Saitama laughed.

"Yeah, but now she's eating for more than one, remember? I think dad told you something like that when Genos was turned into a baby."

He still blew off the comment. "Please, I doubt she could eat ALL of it!"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Pac spent the whole afternoon preparing for dinner. Every burner on the stove would be used and he kept a fire going outside for a backup stockpot. Although he had to borrow one from Master Bang just to ensure there would be enough for everyone. In doing so, he accidently invited him over as well. "Looks like a full house to say the least." Pac muttered on his way back from the dojo.

When he returned, he found Draven and Goliath tending to the stockpots needed for tonight. "Thanks bros, I need a hand!"

"Glad to help. But we don't have anything to put in these for tonight." Said Goliath. "Somehow it all got eaten yesterday, dad and Suiryu just bought it too!"

"It's not that big of a mystery, mom eats a lot when she is expecting. Alley is going to get more though…"

No sooner did he mention her name, did Alley return with bags upon bags of meats and veggies! "Good thing you got esper powers sis! You must have cleared them out!" laughed Draven.

"Saitama helped me with this and insisted on these meats, they are already sliced and ready to go. Now we just have to wait for everyone else."

As they worked together, Pac got portable burners on to the kitchen table going and the stocks simmering. By 5:30, guests began to arrive. Bang was the first to make it in and offered some spiked lobster for the meal. Five minutes after, Saitama and Genos came with an empty pot. Twenty minutes after them, Suiryu and Max came home. Snek returned after getting his own dinner followed by Amai and Drax. "Mmm, I have always smelt these meals yet never really partook in them" Sweet Mask announced.

"Well, get your fill sooner than later, if mom eats…"

Yet it was too late, Melee woke to the smell of dinner and couldn't resist. "Oh. You took care of everything Pac?"

He smiled and nodded. "I got you your own pot mom, have a seat. Is dad joining us?"

"He went to get his own dinner… My, I think this is the most company we have had since Christmas!"

Pac then noticed the look on Amai's face as he stared at his mother. She was really showing now, her belly swollen so much she could hardly sit at the table! But he smiled to her and took a seat next to Drax and Bang. Pac, Draven and Goliath set out the ingredients and allowed everyone to help themselves. With that, the feast began!

"Delicious! What stock are you using?" Bang asked.

"Beef." Pac explained, but wasn't going to mention it was from a cow monster he hunted down just a few days ago. The bones of it made the broth rich and thick. Amai even exclaimed it was some of the best he has ever tasted!

"Such rich flavors, the spice and all of it in perfect melody. This is a gift,"

"Pac took to cooking a lot better than Hunter and I did. Hunter is good, but not as good as Pac." Alley explained.

Garou returned a short time later. Hunter arrived an hour after the meal, but there was still plenty to eat thanks to the spare pots. Melee consumed two on her own, taking nearly all red meat into hers and udon noodles. The way she devoured it though nearly scared Saitama! She cleaned out a massive pot in mere minutes before wanting seconds.

"Damn… no leftovers." Saitama sighed.

"I did back up stock outside, it's on the fire pit." Said Pac.

The meal went over quite well, there was laughter, stories and tales of adventures. As everyone appeared content, there came a devious grin on the face of Goliath. "Draven and I got something to show everyone," he announced. "Come to the living room,"

Everyone was curious to what the twins had up their sleeves, they dimmed the lights and turned on the TV. From there, photos appeared, Amai, Genos and Snek were stunned. It was them, when they were turned into babies! "Wait… you took photos?!" demanded Amai.

"You were too darn cute!" Draven snickered. The next one was of the three of them, napping together.

Snek laid contently, Amai passed out on Snek's back and Genos clenching Snek's tail and sucking his thumb! "Aawww! They looked so cute!" said Melee.

"They are always cute when they are quite and asleep" protested Garou.

Amai was embarrassed to say the least. Genos however tried to process everything. "I do remember what happened, but I don't quite understand how it occurred due to my body being mainly mechanical. Still, I am grateful to be well taken care of. Master Saitama must have been very busy in order for my care to be entrusted to Garou."

"Yeah, about that…" said Garou.

"I was busy!" protested Saitama.

"Ssssuuuurrreeee." The room muttered.

Pac snickered as they showed photo after photo of the small heroes. There was even some with the twins! One was Goliath trying to sleep but a very full, little Snek was asleep on his back!

Snek burst out laughing. "HAHA! Now you know how it feels!"

Amai was flushed with red as there were ones of him passed out on Garou who fell asleep on the couch. "I got to admit, you really took a shine to Garou in that state!" said Melee.

"No one ever speak of this again!" protested Amai.

"Oh cheer up, you're back to normal. I wonder though, if that thing got me, if it was able to stop half way, I could be a prime hero once more!" said Bang.

"You still are a great hero!" protested Hunter.

"You do know, I have retired from the association. I only go to the meeting as an advisor."

Pac then noticed a look on his father's face. He almost appeared devastated. "You're… not an S Class hero anymore?"

"Garou, you knew that, didn't you?" Bang questioned. But he was silent, Pac saw his father fall back in his seat.

"Besides, I doubt I could keep up with the heroes of today, I mean, look at you all. I am just an old man in a young man's world."

"Don't sell yourself short!" protested Alley. But then, something appeared to have come to her mind. "Bang… if there was a way to bring you back to your prime, would you take it?" she asked.

The question confused the martial art master. "What are you getting at child?"

"Talk to me at the end of summer, I got a plan."

The continued on with the slide show, there was even a photo of Snek trying to eat Genos! "Oh God, sorry!" Snek said.

"Strange, I don't remember that happening at all." Said Genos.

"Perhaps for a good reason," snickered Hunter.

When the slide show ended, everyone got a good laugh out of it. Bang decided to head home shortly after. Saitama and Genos as well as whatever leftovers there were to be had went into the pot to bring home. Amai took Garou outside to speak with, Snek tried to listen in yet was pulled away by the twins.

Pac however was curious. "Alley, what did you mean? Where you serious about giving Bang his youth back? Is that even possible?" he asked.

Alley nodded. "I have every bit of knowledge from the original Dr. Genus from the house of evolution, you do know he's nearly 90 years old right? He did that procedure to himself and I know how he accomplished such a task. I can do the same to Bang, but he has to want it."

Pac froze to the notion, but then, the idea of using a House of Evolution concept bothered him. Still, if Bang could be given his youth back, would he be a hero again?

Pac snapped out of his train of thought as his father returned the house, he gave but a brief smirk as Snek was quick to confront him. "Well?" he demanded. "What did he want to talk to you about!?"

"Snek… it's out of my hands."

"Dad… you didn't…" protested Pac.

But his smile only grew. "You better hope your son doesn't do well in school…"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

With the day done and gone, Alley for once felt accomplished. Granted, it was a small victory in turning Tank Top Tiger back to his human form, but a stepping stone nonetheless. She helped Pac with the dishes and refill the fridge once more before the night was over. Shortly, she announced she was going to bed and wished everyone a good sleep.

She walked in and found the room was rearranged! Despite the size of it, it appeared someone moved the furniture and placed in another bed next to hers down at the far end of the room. A gently knock came to the door, Suiryu peered in. "May I?" he asked.

She nodded.

Suiryu eased himself into the room. "Max and I rearranged things in here, I hope you don't mind until we can extend it. But I figured the back wall was enough to fit two double beds, so now I won't be smothering you."

"That was thoughtful, thank you." She said. But, Alley was still uncertain of herself, she turned to Suiryu and said. "When you turn back… do you think we would still be together?" she questioned.

He froze. "Why are you asking such a thing?" he demanded. "Alley…" he reached for her hands and held them tightly. "I'm not going anywhere. My days of chasing girls are over, it took you to show me what I really wanted. Besides… I don't want to turn back if it means I lose you."

"But… this whole time… I promised you, Max and Snek that I would change you back! I have a possible cure for you and Max right now, but I still have to…"

"Shhh…" he said gently. "Alley, I don't care if I ever become human again. I said this many times over. I am having too much fun, this IS fun for me! I'm challenged here, I am tested and your dad doesn't go easy on me… still… damn, I'm older than he is and he can still kick my ass on any given day!"

She giggled to that, it was true after all!

But Alley sighed. "I always thought the reason why you and I were together… was because of what you became from the monster cells. I always assumed that you stuck with me because…"

"You're wrong," he insisted. "You saw those girls flirting with me, they didn't give a damn that I was what I was. They would have gone out with me if I had asked of them. No… Alley, it was after our first date when you help me see through myself. I did the same song and dance over and over again, got the same results, same relationship, but nothing ever came out of it. Until I met you."

She blushed a little. "I always thought if given the chance, you would want someone more… befitting of your standards."

He smirked. "You are." He laughed. "You are the only girl who ever kept up with me, not to mention kick my ass!" he said, Alley giggled at the last part too. "I found someone who is my match. Someone I can learn off of, get stronger together with. Not to mention, you saved my life that day too. If it weren't for you, Max, Snek and I… we wouldn't be ourselves anymore. God only knows what would have happened to me. What I would have done in that state…"

Alley couldn't help it anymore. She wrapped her arms around Suiryu and braced him tightly. He returned the hug and sighed. "I'm sorry it happened so fast." She whispered.

"Yeah… but I'm glad I got to keep you."

They pulled away from the embrace; Alley grabbed her PJs and went to the bathroom to change once more. When she returned, Suiryu was in his sleeping bottoms and nestled in the bed. Alley slipped in and got herself comfortable. As she was about to doze off, she felt his arms wrap around her once more. She was pulled into his arms and nestled against his chest.

"Mine." He said teasingly.

She turned and braced herself closer to him. He arms wrapped around his body as she sighed contently. "Mine," she said.


End file.
